Teen Wolf: Luna
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: With Kaliya still missing, Katie is in need of some company. COMPLETED.


**I'd always planned on Katie getting a new snake. But didn't know how to write it. This is just a cute fluffy oneshot that also shows her extensive knowledge about snakes. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, and Sean Hartman.

**Author's Note:** This is not where my Teen Wolf series starts. If you want to read the series from the beginning, without getting lost, I suggest you read my stories in order:

**Finding an Anchor - Ohana - Make Me A Believer - Possessions.**

* * *

**Title: **Luna

**Summary:** With Kaliya still missing, Katie is in need of some company.

* * *

"What about blue?"

"Yeah, if you're a boy."

"That's a little stereotypical, don't you think?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and turned to Katie. The youngest Whittemore was sitting on the three-legged stool in the store window; her arm was supported across her chest by a sling. It was her first outing with a broken arm, and she should have considered herself lucky that her parents had just taken away her car keys and not grounded her for being reckless.

Allison, who was looking for sample colours for her new bedroom, sighed and looked around at her best friends. She had called both of them that morning to see if they wanted to go shopping for some basic things, and it was also a day out for the three of them after everything that had happened.

"I sort of agree with Katie," said Allison. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you can like blue."

Lydia huffed in annoyance. She was so used to being the Queen Bee and being in charge, she didn't approve of someone coming in and trying to take over. While Allison and Jackson and sworn that was not Katie's intention, the strawberry-blonde had been in battle with the younger brunette for too long to even consider changing her mind.

"You cannot have blue, Allison," said Lydia. "Anything, but not blue. Pink is a more girly colour."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't noticed, Lydia, I'm not your everyday typical girly-girl." Allison pointed out. "And, honestly, I can't stand the colour pink."

Lydia sighed. "OK. What about Red? Or Yellow, even?"

"Mhmm..." Allison said, shrugging. "Light blue? It's not too dark to be mistaken for a boy's colour."

"Nope." Lydia said shaking her head.

Katie rolled her eyes and stood up. "Allison, it's your room," she said. "If you want blue then have blue, or purple, or whatever, your sense of fashion isn't up to Lydia. As for me, I couldn't care less what colour you use."

"Where are you going?" Allison asked, noticing how Katie was heading for the door.

"I need some air," said Katie. "Are we going for lunch after this?"

Allison nodded.

"I'll meet you at the diner in ten?"

"OK." Allison said. "Be careful. You've already broken your wrist; we don't want to risk anything else happening to you."

Katie saluted with her uninjured hand and headed outside.

Wandering away from the DIY store, Katie crossed the way and pushed open the door to the local pet store. She remembered coming in here all the time when she was younger, she'd coo over the kittens, puppies and other small and innocent creatures that sat in cages all along the shelves.

But despite how cute each of them look, Katie never begged her parents for one. She loved animals, especially cats and dogs, but her true love for a pet lay with reptiles, specifically snakes. When she had moved to England and later met Aiden, she had gone into one of the pet stores and come face-to-face with Kaliya, instantly falling in love with him, next thing she knew Aiden was buying it for her.

At first, Katie had tried to get Aiden to take the snake back, insisting that she couldn't allow him to spend his money on her. But Aiden had persisted that she keep the snake, saying that he only wanted her to be happy, and if the snake made her happy then he had no regrets in buying it.

After that Katie had made sure Kaliya was kept in pristine condition. She loved the snake, and missed him every day. Every day she would see his empty habitat in her bedroom, and remind herself that she had to get rid of it, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Katie?"

Katie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. A smile graced her lips as she came face-to-face with an old friend. "Amanda?" she asked. "Oh, my god, it's been too long!"

"I'll say," the girl known as Amanda nodded. She rushed around the counter and hugged her old friend, careful not to hurt her arm. "What happened to you?"

"I caught it in my car door."

"How very clumsy of you."

Katie smiled. "How've you been?" she asked. "How long you been working here?"

"This is my second month." Amanda answered. "But never mind me, what are you doing here? Last I heard you had moved to England."

"I came home." Katie said. "I'm surprised your mom didn't tell you. I've been home nearly a month now."

Amanda shook her head. "Mom and I have had a bit of a falling out," she explained. "I'm living with my dad now."

"Ah." Katie nodded. "How's life with your father?"

"Better than life with mom." Amanda shrugged. "How about you? I read in the paper that Jackson's dead. How'd that happen?"

Katie smiled. "I wouldn't believe everything you read, Mand. The papers are exceptional with their lies. In fact, Jackson is perfectly healthy."

"He is?"

"Yeah. He's at the doctors, right now, actually."

"He still dating Lydia Martin?"

"As always."

Amanda smiled lightly. Suddenly she gasped and grabbed Katie's shoulder. "I've just remembered something," she said quickly.

"Oh no," said Katie.

Amanda Baker was an old friend of hers. They had met in Kindergarten and grown up together after, but when Katie had announced she wanted to move to England and attend Bales College they had lost contact with one another.

"It's nothing dangerous." Amanda assured her old friend. "But I just remembered that you have a slightly disturbing fascination with snakes -"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with snakes!" Katie defended.

Amanda smiled and shook her head. "Anyway, we got a call yesterday; someone had bought home an exotic pet and then decided that they didn't want it anymore. They'd called everywhere for someone to come and get this creature, but everyone refused, claiming that they had no room and license to keep exotic animals, or reptiles. We were their last hope. We agreed to take the animal off of them, and if we couldn't find it a good home..."

"You'd send it to the pound, sorta speak." Katie finished for Amanda.

"Yeah."

"What kind of creature is it?"

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me." Amanda said. She reached the back of the store and pulled the black cover off of one of the containers on the shelf. Curled up inside was a red, cream and black snake. It was looked almost identical to Kaliya, only the stripes on this snake were matched differently.

Katie peered closely at the snake.

The snake reared its head up and flicked its tongue at her.

"It's a California King snake," said Katie. "Hardly exotic. You could easily find this species up in the preserve."

Amanda looked impressed.

"You're selling her?" Katie asked.

"We're not sure if it's male or female," said Amanda.

"It's female," said Katie. "The tail is thinner. If it were male, the tail would be thicker."

"You can tell all that just from looking at it?"

Katie nodded. "Yep. So, are you selling her?" she asked.

"Unless we can find her a good home."

"How much do want for her?"

"If she were for sale, I'd say $180. But that's with the tank, heat lamps, heating pad and accessories." Amanda answered.

Katie nodded. It was a reasonable price.

"How about for just the snake?" she asked.

"I've never had to price a snake before," said Amanda. "Um, say about $50?"

Katie looked considerate. She then reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet. "A few weeks ago," she said. "I lost my snake, Kaliya, I highly doubt that I will get him back, and I have an empty snake habitat at home, and snake food in the freezer. I really don't want to waste my money and get rid of it all. Here," she handed Amanda $50 and turned back to the snake. "I'll take her."

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked.

"Yep. My last snake was a corn snake. They're not that much different to King snakes. Besides, I have a license to keep snakes."

Amanda's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. I had to get one before I could send Kaliya over from England."

"OK." Amanda said, rounding the counter to ring Katie up. She inputted the cash into the register and then turned back to her friend. "Out of curiosity," she said. "What are you going to call her?"

Katie smiled. "Luna," she said, peering into the container again. "I'll call her Luna."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

Next story in the series: **There's No Place Like Home**.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, August 15, 2013 at 01:22pm**


End file.
